She Came From the Sky
by artsyssmartsys
Summary: This story is a present for my Reddit Gift Exchange for the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. My giftee is a huge Martin Freeman fan so I figured she would love Sherlock. Because I love Sherlock. The first 3 chapters were written by BluebellsandLavender (chaostranquil on Fiverr.) All of that credit goes to her. She OWNS that work. I simply comissioned her and she is amazing.
1. Chapter 1: She Came from the Sky

_**Written by BluebellsandLavender**_

"Whoooaaaa!" she yelled as she felt the rush of wind speed past her. She was traveling, she knew that for sure, but to where, she had no clue. Colors whirled and her head spun as she felt herself being catapulted through what felt like dimensions.

Seconds later, it stopped and she opened her eyes, blinking.

She was on a street, but had no idea where.

She looked around frantically, until her eyes laid upon a wooden door with "221B". _Could it be?_

Just as she was debating about going up to the door, it flew open and two men piled out. Almost instantly, she recognized that crop of brown hair and the upturned collar of the trench coat. "Sherlock?" She asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

Beside him, a shorter man with lighter hair and a serious look on his face stood. _Doctor John Watson._ She thought with a smile.

"Yes, who are you? Never-mind. There is no time for you to answer." A taxi pulled up to the street and Sherlock pulled the door open impatiently. "Go."

"Me?" she looked shocked.

"Who else?" Sherlock gave her a blank stare.

Her blonde bob whirled around her as she climbed into the cab. John piled in after her, and shot her an apologetic glance. "Sorry about Sherlock. He can be rather… Sherlock."

She grinned back at him. "No problem."

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked loudly, staring straight ahead with his hands entwined in his lap.

 _ **"I'm Celeste," she replied eagerly.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Celeste

_**Written by BluebellsandLavender**_

A little too eagerly, as Sherlock turned towards her and gave her a suspicious look.

"What business did you have with me?"

"I just kind of landed on your doorstep." Celeste explained honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not from here." It was less of a question than an observation. He had already taken in her white tank top and full sleeves of tattoos. He thought the giant octopus was an interesting choice, as was the two-headed cat. "Well, it's too late to kick you out now, you might as well come with us to the scene."

"To the scene of where?" Celeste couldn't help but smile. Was she really going to be able to accompany the great Sherlock Holmes to a crime scene?

"To the scene of fun."

Sherlock didn't utter a single word more until they reached their destination. John was friendlier, and made small talk with her as they travelled. Soon, they stopped in front of a towering mansion. Sherlock got out almost immediately, leaving John to pull out his wallet to pay the cab driver. _How typical_ , Celeste thought with a smile.

Sherlock was so excited to be on the scene of a new crime he was all but skipping. He bounded up to the detective in charge, which just happened to be the grey-haired Lestrade, who acknowledged Sherlock with a grunt. "Sherlock."

"Details. Now." Sherlock demanded as he continued to walk into the house, Watson and Celeste trailing behind him.

The body was lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding it. Celeste gazed in wonder as Sherlock began to work. "Mid-thirties. Happily married. Appearance conscious. Died from…?" Sherlock paused so one of the medics could answer.

"Six stabs to the heart, sir."

"I see." Sherlock walked circles around the victim, his hand at his chin, deep in thought.

"It's better to leave him alone when he's like this."

Celeste shook her head. "Heck no." She strode up to Sherlock and tapped him on the shoulder. "I don't think she's appearance conscious. Look at her dress. She's wearing white pearls with a gold necklace." _**Celeste knelt down and took a closer look. "And look at her nails. They're badly chipped. So… I think you're wrong."**_


	3. Chapter 3: He Hates Being Wrong

_**Written by BluebellsandLavender**_

Sherlock stood stunned, staring at her with an apprehensive look on his face. "I… I…"

Watson grimaced. "Ohh… He _hates_ it when he's wrong."

With a plain face, Sherlock straightened up. "I suppose you're right."

Celeste raised both hands to her cheeks and pressed, happy that she had made the great Sherlock Holmes admit that SHE was right!

"Uh, Sherlock, there's another body." Lestrade cut in. "Follow me."

The four marched up the stairs to the bedroom, where another body lay belly up on the bed. This body was naked, and a marvellous male specimen at that. Suddenly, a dog ran out of the bathroom and headed straight for Celeste. She reached down and scratched it between the ears, thinking about her own dogs. _I wonder if Zuko, Maeby, and Frodo miss me._

"Have any thoughts about this one, Celeste?" Sherlock's voice was somewhat snarky but still had a hint of respect hidden in it.

John looked at her with admiration. "Oh, wow, he's never asked me for my opinion before."

Celeste shot him an excited look before turning back to the body. "Well, it looks like another stabbing."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." A lab tech said under his breath.

"Victim is most likely the woman downstairs' husband." Celeste said.

"And you figure this why?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, curious to see what she would come up with.

"The rings. They match. And obviously this is a bed made for two, proving that he had a wife. And of course, there's a picture of them both on the dresser." She added the last bit as sarcasm, making him feel rather silly for not noticing it immediately. She was flustering him.

"Clever girl." Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he touched the body with gloved fingers that he had slipped on earlier. "Ah yes, yes…" He muttered to himself, seeing things that only his brilliant mind could make sense of. "Of course…"

John stood by, obviously knowing how Sherlock operated and how soon, Sherlock would be having an answer as to who did it. Celeste, he thought, was a smart lady. It was fun to see her stun and shock Sherlock with her quick wit and biting humor.

"Everyone quiet, I'm thinking!" Sherlock called out loudly as he pressed both hands together. "Especially you, Celeste." He didn't want to look more foolish in front of his peers.

Sherlock looked triumphant as he arrived at his conclusion, several long minutes later. "Well, then, it looks like the butler's done it!"

 _ **"**_ _ **Well," Celeste started as she walked towards the handsome detective, hands at her waist, ready to debunk his theory. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"**_


	4. Chapter 4: Wut?

**_Written by ArtsysSmartys_**

Celeste sat at her tablet, utterly confused. How could her reddit gift santa know her name? Know she was a bobbed blonde? Know how much of a huge dork she was?! She had already told her husband Chris about the eerie present she had received. His response was stupid. Everything Chris does is stupid. He is so stupid. He needs to be more careful.

Then it clicked with her. SHE KNEW HER SANTA WAS! Because there was only one person (besides Paisley) who would possibly know how freaking stupid Chris is!

ITS SOPHIE! HER BEST FRIEND!

Yay! Sophie got Celeste as her reddit giftee! Sophie felt really bad she forgot to ship her friends gift. This whole moving to Seattle thing makes her head foggy.

BUT YAY FOR BEST FRIEND LOVE/RANDOM GIFT EXCHANGE MATCHES!

"Go to her…" Celestes lover Garrus said whispered in a husky voice.

"Well she's in California, I cant just.." Garrus put his fingers to her lips.

"Shhhh…."

He was right! She should come to her! Just then Paisley pulled up in a bright red convertible mustang.

'BITCH LETS GO ALREADY!" Paisley screamed from the car, top down.

Celeste ran out the door, jumped into the car and they drove off into the sunset.

Chris came home to no food or water so he exploded.

 _ **THE END.**_ _ **Now text me cause I know you're excited.**_


End file.
